1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waterfowl decoys used by hunters to attract the game and more particularly to decoys intended for use on land areas where geese feed and rest, and made of thin sheet material formed to be readily assembled from a flat configuration to a three-dimensional waterfowl simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As many as 50 to 100 decoys are often required to be dispersed in the area of 20 to 30 yards in radius to simulate a game fowl feeding and resting ground to which migrating fowl may be effectively attracted and brought into range of the hunters' guns. Decoys presently in use are made of a relatively heavy, rigid material, such as fiberboard, sheet metal or the like, each either being in the form of a complete silhouette or with the body in an "A" configuration hinged along the upper edge thereof with the neck and head projecting therefrom, the body being collapsible to a folded flattened condition when not in use. Only one surface of this type of decoy is exposable and, therefore, each decoy is limited to a single species of fowl.
Several problems and disadvantages inherent in such hereinbefore mentioned decoys include high unit cost, excessive weight and bulkiness, even when collapsed, this weight and bulkiness materially contributing to the difficulty in transportation to and from the hunting area, in setting out each decoy and in storage when not in use. These prior art decoys also fail to simulate a three-dimensional fowl.
There is, therefore, a need for a low cost, light weight decoy which is easy to set out, recover, transport and store and which will be highly efficient in its three-dimensional simulation of the intended waterfowl.